Homicide
]] Murder in Yandere Simulator is one way to dispose of your rival. In order to murder, you need a weapon. With a weapon equipped, hold F (PC) or X (controller) to attack a nearby student. They will scream "What are you-" before collapsing to the ground in a pool of blood. Your uniform will have several splatters of blood on it. When Yandere-chan returns home after committing murder or being questioned by police, she has a nightmare about losing Senpai. Witnesses If a student sees the player murder another student, the witness may react in several different ways depending on their persona type. If a student finds a dead body without actually seeing Yandere-chan murder them, they will run out of the school and call the police, giving the player a total of 5 minutes to dispose of the corpse & any evidence of the murder. If the player manages to do all this, the police will not be able to discover any evidence, and Yandere-chan will not be arrested. However, disposing of all evidence & leaving the corpse or multiple corpses on school grounds will keep Yandere-chan 'innocent,' because the police can't trace Yandere-chan to the death of the victim. However, if a student with the persona of a teacher's pet witnesses a murder, they will run to their favorite teacher and inform them of what happened. The teacher will request the student to lead her to the corpse, and will watch over the corpse for any suspicious people running around. If the teacher sees Yandere-chan covered in blood, with a weapon, murdering another student, dragging a body, or insane, the teacher will assume that Yandere-chan committed the murder and will chase after her and pin her down, resulting in a game over. If the player can quickly dispose of the corpse & evidence before the teacher and student arrive to the scene, the teacher will scold the student and think it was a prank, leaving the student mentally scarred for the rest of the game. The student will try to convince the other NPCs that Yandere-chan committed murder, impacting your reputation negatively. If more than one 'teacher's pet' student witnesses the murder they will hide inside their class instead of informing a teacher. Cleaning Up After a Murder The first thing the player should do is dispose of the corpse. Hold Q (PC) to drag the body, and walk to an incinerator. Running while dragging a corpse without leveling up Physical Education enough in classes will cause you to stop dragging the body. Hold R (PC) to dump the body into the incinerator. To dispose of the weapon, select it in the hotbar (2, 3, or 4 on PC) and hold R to toss it into the incinerator. To mop up blood, use a mop and hold E (PC) to start sweeping up the blood in front of you. Continue doing this until all the blood is gone. Stepping into pools of blood can leave bloody footprints. Dragging a body also creates more pools of blood as it bleeds out. If the mop is too saturated with blood and turns bright red, dip it in water by pressing E (PC) next to a bucket of water. Use a clean uniform to change into. Pick up the bloodied uniform and throw it into the incinerator. At this point, the player should activate the incinerator, erasing all of the evidence. Failure to Clean Up If Yandere-chan fails to complete all of the tasks necessary to get away with murder, then one of several different things may happen. If you are witnessed by a student when you commit murder and do not complete all of the steps in the given amount of time, Yandere-chan will be taken in by police for questioning. This results in a game over. If you are not witnessed by a student, a teacher will come across the body later in the day. If they find a corpse, they will immediately call the police. However, if the corpse is disposed of, teachers will not report the murder, as there will be no corpses to explain the weapon or pools of blood, causing them to ignore it. If there is a corpse and blood, but Yandere-chan has a high sanity, clean uniform and no weapon, the police are unable to find any evidence for Yandere-chan commiting murder and she will not get arrested. Category:Game Mechanics